


backstreet

by hungear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: jackson loves mark, mark loves jackson. everything was perfect, until mark's dad found out.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	backstreet

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is a migrated fic from my s worded twitter acc. lol.

"psst, mark!"

mark who was laying down on his bed suddenly woke up because of a faint sound calling him. the next second, his window was hit by gravels.

he checked his calendar, it's 3rd of july. the day he and jackson decided to be a couple, more precisely, backstreet. 

he met jackson on his first semester as college student. they became symbiosis of mutualism, mark need jackson as his tutor for some subject, and jackson need mark as his guide for the city because he just moved there. nobody would expect they'll fell in love, not even themselves.

the time they realize they had fall in love is when jackson was sick.

jackson just finished his fencing practice. he sweated like crazy and can't even stand up properly, his coach immediately called his parents but they still had a meeting. jackson told his coach to just call mark.

mark who was in worry because jackson didn't appear to tutor him finally get the answer, jackson was sick.

he immediately went to jackson's practice place his coach has mentioned.

he finally met jackson, but not on his normal form. this jackson is quiet and limp, not like usual.

mark sat beside jackson, replacing his coach who just left. without command, jackson put his head on mark's shoulder.

"can you lend me your shoulder for a sec? my head feels so heavy," jackson said. mark just nodded, he didn't say anything.

one hour later, jackson's parents hadn't come yet. mark decided to took taxi for two of them went to jackson's house.

along the way, jackson was quiet, not like usual. mark pity him. so, he tried his best to light up the atmosphere, gratefully, jackson responded him like usual.

mark wasn't just drop him at the house then leave, no. he prepared the meal for jackson, the medicine for jackson, and anything jackson need at the time until his parents came home.

that day, jackson felt he has someone who cared him the same way as his parents do. jackson fell in love with mark. same as jackson, mark fell in love with jackson too.

he loves how patient jackson would tutor him, how jackson would encourage him to study better, how jackson would try to light up the situation because he is too quiet, he loves it all.

after jackson felt much better, he immediately asked mark to go out with him, as simple as that yet it's the most memorable one.

they were so happy, they would spend time together often, they would go on a date three times a week.

everything was perfect, until mark's dad found out. he against their relationship. they were asked to break up, not allowed to see each other again, he blocked jackson's number at mark's phone, and banned his visit to the home.

the reason is because his first child are already in a same sex relationship, he forbid his second child to be in it too. sadly, mark is his second child.

but, that doesn't make them give up.

jackson would come quietly at night and climb to mark's balcony. mark would come out and they'll have a short convos until the full moon rises, jackson came back home. and they repeat it almost everyday.

and today is a special day, it's their first anniversary of being together for a year. they got through many joy and obstacles. they're happy because they could come through it together.

mark quickly put on his jacket and opened the balcony doors. he found jackson outside his house with his motorcycle. jackson didn't climb to the balcony to saved time. 

slowly, mark went down of his balcony and ran to the wall that separate his house with outside, he climbed it.

"jackson!" mark ran to him while squealed happily, jackson warned him by putting his index finger in front of his mouth, signing him to be quiet.

mark ignored it, he approached jackson and hugged him tightly. jackson hugged him back and stroked his hair lightly.

mark looked up, and jackson give him a peck on the lips. mark chuckled, he feels the happiest when he is with jackson.

"where are we going?" mark asked. 

jackson shrugged, "i don't know. maybe seven eleven? i'll treat you ramen and cola."

mark grinned, "anything is great if it's with you."

along the way, they talked about almost everything, the simplest talk they can't have on ordinary day or some deep conversation that they definitely rarely never have.

at seven eleven, they took out the ramen and cola they prefered. while cooking, jackson suddenly said, "this ramen remind me with the photo of your hair on high school."

mark made an angry expression which jackson thought it was cute, he was ready to throw his chopsticks to jackson's face until he saw one object.

"and that plant also remind me of your hair on the first semester," mark pointed a plant behind jackson. they laughed at it together.

they sit facing each other and enjoyed their ramen and cola while talking lightly about their daily life, until one question is out from mark's mouth.

"jackson?"

jackson hummed.

"will you leave me if our relationship stays like this?" 

jackson stopped moving his chopsticks, he fell silent.

mark slightly nodded, indicating he's understand, "it's okay, you don't have to answer it. it was just a stupid question." he continued eat his ramen.

jackson felt guilty, his mark shouldn't wronged himself for asking such question.

jackson grabbed mark's hand and tracing it lightly using his thumb.

"hey, don't wronged yourself like that. it's not that i'll leave you, it's just because i'm confused."

"i wanna stay together with you, today, tomorrow, a month later, a year later, even forever. but the situation around doesn't support us for being together. that's what i'm thinking."

"i can't promise you that i'll be with you forever because of our surroundings. but i'll try to not leave you alone, and make happy memories with you as much as possible so you can reminisce about it on your old age later." both of them are so close to crying.

mark quickly moved to the table of jackson's side, gave him the tightest hug he can gave, poured out all the feelings he has been hiding for too long.

jackson hugged him back, silently crying. he always ask to himself, why must them to have this kind of relationship? he only wanted to love mark overall but it seems the universe won't let him do it easily. many challenges, many obstacles were given. 

he always try to be positive, the universe is testing him how loyal is him to mark, is he gonna love him until the end? or he'll leave him because of the situation?

no matter how hard the situation is, jackson will always love the boy in his embrace, the one who made him realize that true love exists for a reason. the reason is the one and only mark tuan.

jackson whispered, "i love you,"

mark heard it, he replied, "i love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
